


Of rainbow boxers and Seuss' shirts

by Lunatum



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, It's honestly just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatum/pseuds/Lunatum
Summary: Turns out Beca might be a l i t t l e more superstitious than Chloe thought.





	Of rainbow boxers and Seuss' shirts

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is a really old piece, but I thought that if someone might smile, why not post it :)

"Chlo, what is your cute butt doing in my boxers?"

The redhead quickly spun around to see Beca standing in the doorway of their bathroom with crossed arms and a raised brow- clearly trying to look intimidating (though her "thing 2" shirt and striped socks kinda ruined the image).

"Uh.."

"You don't even wear boxers. You love the lace and don't get me wrong-you look quite adorable right now but these are mine. These are the LUCKY ones. And I'm about to go help Stacie set up everything for the proposal and I'm pretty sure you want our best friends to have the most amazing evening ever so if you could just take them off..."

Beca looked up to see Chloe almost as red as her hair from trying not to burst out laughing. 

"..what?"she asked with clear confusion in her voice. At that point the older girl couldn't hold it in anymore.

"N-nothing babe it's just I knew you were superstitious but I didn't know it was THAT serious!" she went into another fit of laughter.

Beca pouted a little and furrowed her brows. Her girlfriend was not only laughing at her but also making fun of her favourite pair of boxers. And honestly if Chloe really thought that the brunette wouldn't notice her undergarments magically vanishing from the drawer and then suddenly appearing after the laundry was done she was very wrong. And normally the DJ didn't mind- she actually found the fact that ther girlfriend enjoyed wearing her boxers (which were way comfier than the lacy panties the redhead usually chose) quite loveable. 

And because of her even Mitchell's lingerie drawer gained some happiness. Cause come on THE badass Beca does not buy undergarments adored by yellow ducklings, tiny penguins or with some Darth something guy all over them("How come you have never seen Star Wars Beca?"). But the ones Chloe was wearing at the moment, the most riduculous rainbow "pride" boxers really were lucky. She could laugh all she wanted-but they were. And if she needed to do so the bunette could pinpoint at least three moments in her life when they brought her good luck.

"You do realize we are together because of these right?" she asked the redhead with a totally serious face. 

Her girlfriend who was still applying make up in front of the bathroom mirror in just her Dr.Seuss shirt(complementing Beca's "Thing 2") and with a little bit of the colorful underwear peeking out took the mascara away from her eye and turned to the DJ with a slight pout.

"And here I thought it was because you really loved me and couldn't stand living without me anymore..How exactly did these help with us getting together?" she asked, the playfullness evident in her voice and a smirk at her lips.

"You see, I wore them the night of the finals.." said Beca quickly walking up to her and connecting her hands on the older girls toned abs. With her head laying on the redhead's shoulder she could easily catch her stare in the mirror. "..and I think both the kiss and the following were a quite nice start huh?" she continued with her lips grazing the other girl's earlobe as her hands started to wander around Chloe's stomach until they reached the waistband of the rainbow colored boxers. Slipping just the tips of her fingers inside and feeling the redhead tense a little bit the brunette added "..but I mean the shower was also quite a creative way to get in my pants. If only Tom wasn't there" she added as she playfully snapped the elastic back against her girlfriend's abdomen and then proceeded to leave the bathroom abandoning a very flushed and very sexually frustrated Chloe Beale in the middle of it. 

Though just as she was about to open the door of their bedroom and go make some coffee for both of them she felt warm hands slip around her waist and stop her right in her tracks. Then she was turned around and backed up the door as the older girl inched her face closer and closer to her own. When there were only a few millimetres left between their lips the silence in the room hed been broken.

"Beca Mitchell you do not get to walk out on me like that" and crashed their lips together.

"I guess I'll just have to take them off of you"

 

***

 

When Beca got to the spot that she was supposed to meet Stacie at she was a few minutes late and without her lucky underwear on. And even though Chloe had assured her that the black lace panties she was currently wearing were the red's lucky pair of underwear (Beca also made her swear to God that it wasn't just because she wanted to slip them down her legs later) she felt as if something was missing. But just as her girlfriend had advised she decided not to think about it and try to make Stacie's proposal as epic as it could possibly be. Even without a rainbow in her pants.

 

***

 

When laundry day came up a few days later Beca was kinda relieved that she would finally get the well used piece of lingerie back. Little did she know she would not find it in her drawer but again on her girlfriend's body as she slept cuddled into Beca's pillow because of the brunette's unpunctual client and late coming home. Seeing that she only shook her head and playfully smacked the redhead's rainbow butt on her way to her side of the bed. As she lay down she felt the other girl unconsciously snuggle closer into her side and nuzzle her head in between Beca's neck and chin. Enveloping her into a hug she realized that maybe she didn't really need her lucky boxers anymore.

(And they did make Chloe's butt look amazing).


End file.
